


Fragments

by Patches_Banette492



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hidden truths, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Relationship built on lies, Slow Burn, a plot, bad guy pretending to be nice, keeping secerts, lying, oc x cannon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patches_Banette492/pseuds/Patches_Banette492
Summary: Link wakes up in Hyrule...So he thinks. Its a twilight version of Hyrule. How did he even get here? Why is he here? As he wonders the land he comes across some very interesting folks. A Gerudo, a Goron, A Rito and Zora. Why are they here? Link is going to discover why they are there and what he has to do to save them.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly suck at writing but I wanted to write this out for a comic I wanted to to post. Also, if you're aren't comfortable with OC's/oc shipping then please don't read this. I'll add more tags later down the line. Also Also, please forgive me if my writing is terrible, I am not the best writer. This is my first story I've put my heart into and I really hope you all enjoy it!

Wake up… 

You have to wake up… 

We need you…Link 

Link slowly opens his eyes; a vision of a blurry golden and black sky came into view. He slowly pushes himself up as he grabs his head and rubs it gently. As his vision quickly regain, he looks around his surroundings. It was Hyrule, or so he thinks. It was decade more than usual. Did the calamity return? No that wasn’t possible. He stands on his feet and dusts himself off. He looks behind him and found a large ravine. The ravine seemed like an endless pit from where Link was standing. There was no bottom and not light. He turns back to the land looks at his surrounding, dead. Everything around him seemed dead. No life, practically no color. Link grew suspicious and curious about this “Hyrule". He sighs as he walks away from the ravine. He looked at the trees, they almost looked like silhouettes. Link walked up to a tree and saw a bit of a fate color, brown. Was it still alive? Was everything else alive? Maybe. 

Link continues to walk around hoping to see something, anything at this point. He hasn’t run across a lizard, dragonfly or even a butterfly. “What is this place?” he said aloud to himself. He kept walking, he noticed the grass also had a faint color, green. He examined his surrounding, grass, trees and flowers. He noticed a couple of silhouette mounts in the distance. “Maybe if I climb up there I can get a better view" he said to himself. He soon found a large bolder and began to climb. He wasn’t high enough. “I need to be higher…” he jumps off the bolder and noticed a nearby mountain. He walked over to it and began to climb. It was a hard climb for him, he couldn’t tell if it was steep or a bit of rock poking out unless he caught it at an angle, then again that was also a problem, he couldn’t tell how far it was from him. After what seemed like a difficult climb he reaches the top and looks around. It was a beautiful sight, the tree and mountain silhouette where highlighted by the brightly dim gold color of the sky. He couldn’t believe how beautiful something with little color could be. He shook his head and began to scout out any signs of life. As he looked he saw what looked like smoke in the distance. It was coming from forest like area. “Finally, life.” He said with a smile and sigh of relief. He then pulls out his Shiekah slate and tries to figure out where it was. Static. “…of course," he sighed with a visibly annoyed face. He squinted his eyes to get just the right view and angle of the smoke before jumping off the mountain and paragliding his way to the smoke. 

Once he was close enough, he dropped down and looked at the forest of trees in front of him. Still dark and barely color. He walks in making little sound as possible, just in case it was an enemy. He sniffed the air, he was close. He could hardly wait to see what was on the other side of the shrubs. As soon as he passed he was standing in an open area. This didn’t make scene. He cursed under her breath as he walked around to see if anything was here, “This doesn’t add up, I saw smoke, I smelled it, why isn’t there anything- “Before he could finish his thoughts his attention pulled him to a hole in the ground. He looked at it closely and sure enough, it there was smoke coming from it. He got closer to it before getting on his knees and being to dig. “come, on what is this?” he mumbles to himself. As he continued he felt eyes on him. He soon stopped and turned to face what was looking at him only to be greeted by a heavy fist knocking him out instantly.

Link suddenly woke ready to attack. He looked at his surrounding and was surprised to see he was in a room, a normal looking room. He panted a bit as his eyes cut to a desk. On the desk where papers and his cloths neatly folded. And at the side of the desk was his shield and sword. The shield looked as if it was polished. He slowly stood up and walked over to his cloths and began to put them on. He grabbed his sword and shield and turned to desk and looked at the papers. They were medical notes. He picked them up and looked over them. 

_“Patient seems to have multiple battle wounds from previous fights, might attempt to help heal them a bit better.”_

__

“Patient has blue eyes, looks good on him, but his vision is a 20/20” 

__

_“Patients’ blood is bright red, which is a sign of healthy living, then again this is Link after all.”_

“Patient was found outside of base digging up our chimney. I put a stop to it, the noise alone was pissing me off so I punched him in the face and knocked him unconscious, I didn’t break his nose but I did bruise it tho, nothing like a quick heal can fix before he awakes.” 

Link was in utter shock, not only was he knocked out by this stranger, but they were also a doctor? Why couldn’t they just tap his shoulder and told him to stop!?! He grabs his head in frustration, “Okay, I’m going to have a long talk with whoever this is!” he growled. He swung open the door hard and was about to stomp out until he noticed some standing there. 

She jumped and nearly screamed when opened the door with such force. He too was startled by the random figure in front of him. He looked her up and down noticed she was a Zora and a slightly tall one. She looked down at Link mouth slightly a gap. He looked back at her for a bit. “Why does she look familiar?’ he thought. He opened his mouth to say something but the Zora girl quickly runs off down the long corridor, “WAIT!!!” shout Link as he began to race after her. 

She looks back at him to see how close he was to her, he was catching up to her quickly and she began to pick up more speed. Link reaches out to try and grab her back-head fin but was soon thrown back by an arm. His head the ground hard and he let out a loud grown. He slowly opens his eyes and was face to face with a woman. She was physically fit and her abs told her so, she had dark brown skin and her hair was a bright red, yeah, she was Gerudo.  
“Damn you’re noisy…” she groans as he picks Link up with ease and throws him over her shoulder. Link could smell the alcohol seeping off of her breath, “excuse me, but WHO ARE YOU!?!” he couldn’t help but shout that last bit. The women groans again and shakes her head. “Ask me that again, but when I’m sober, right now Link, you need rest!” she walks back to the room he was in and throws him on the bed. He grunts his he felt his body hit the semi hard bed. The Gerudo women looked down at Link and the sat down on the chair by the desk. “How does your back feel?” she said grabbing some of her notes and began to write down. “It’s a little sore, and my head isn’t any- wait, WHO- “Before he could finish his sentence the Gerudo women shot him a glare that silenced him really quickly. Link sighed and ran a hand though his hair before speaking again, but more calmly, “who are you, where am I?” She continued to jot down notes seeming as if she didn’t hear him. Link took a small gulp and asked again, “Who are you and where am I?” Her eyes cut to him as a smirk crept across her face. “You know, I Have no clue where we are…But I will tell you my name, its Kiarta…I am wondering doctor, I’ve studied Gerudo, Hylian, Goron, Rito and Zora healing technique “ 

Link hated to admit it, but that pretty damn impressive. It was almost unheard of, of a doctor taking the time to learn how to heal all of the people in Hyrule. “...That’s” “Impressive? Ridiculous? Yeah, I know.” She let out a little hiccup and shook her head, “ugh, Listen, Link rest up, we will talk more in the morning.” She slowly stands up and pushes the chair away from her and heads for the door. Link watched as Kiarta left the room in a swaying kind of motion. He felt a little uneasy knowing this woman was a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day rolled around and Link was up and early. He existed his room and walked down the corridor and into the front end. He was surprised by the size of the room he entered in. It was large and had some furniture and bookshelves. There was an open door that lead to a kitchen. There was also a table and wall of assorted weapons. A few pictures hung on the wall alongside a few hanging plants. He walked over to the pictures and examined all of them. There was a picture of Kiarta with Hylian kids, they were bandaged up and show off a bit. Link couldn’t help but chuckle a bit to this. He turns to the next picture and saw a Goron with a smaller one. It looked as if the Goron was in the middle of telling a very scary story to the child judging by scared it looked. His eyes cut to the next picture of a Rito women, she was in midflight with someone alongside a small Rito. Link couldn’t tell who it was seeing how the picture torn. He put his hand on his chin as he looked harder at the picture. He couldn make out a bit of a feathers, but that couldn’t really tell him much. Soon his eyes landed on the last picture. It was the Zora girl, she was in the middle of the picture along with two other figures, like the Rito’s picture, it too was torn and link couldn’t make out who the figures in the pictures where. The Zora was a child in the picture and looked, happy. 

He sighs a bit, as he turned he nearly jumped out of his skin as a Goron was behind him. The Goron was on the short side, he had a ponytail and his bangs covered his eyes. Link also noticed he had a gapped tooth. The Goron said nothing as it watched Link. “um…Hi?” Link said. Again, the Goron said nothing. Link looked around a bit before turning to look at him again. “…I’m Link” “I know who you are…” he finally spoke. Link sighed with relief. “For a moment there I thought you were statue or something” He tried to joke. The Goron didn’t seem to understand it. “So anyways, may I ask for your name?” “Bonk.” Bonk? What kind of name is that? It was an odd name for a Goron, or so he thought. “You like pictures?” Bonk pointed to the pictures on the wall. Link turns to the wall of pictures, “huh? Oh, yeah, I don’t mind them. Hey could you tell me why some of these pictures are torn?” He turns back to look at the Goron. Bonk walked over to the pictures and then turns to link. “Sorry…that’s not my story to tell you.” Link’s curiosity soon peaked. Okay, so now there is mystery surrounding these pictures. “I see…” “Hey…you hungry?” Bonk asked. Link was turned to him and nodded. He hasn’t eaten anything since he got there was curious as to what is there to eat. “yeah, I am hungry.” “Me too.” Bonk looked at Link as if he was waiting for him to cook for him. Link looked at him for a bit before sighing and walking into the kitchen.

Link took good look round the kitchen and tried to think of what a Goron normally ate, Rocks. Link checked the bottom cabinets to see if there were any rocks. Nothing. He checked the top cabinets. Again, nothing. “What are you doing hun?” Link turned to look at the voice and saw a Rito women. She looked like the one from the picture. She was a Quetzal, but her plumage was a slight turquoise in color. Her eyes where a piecing deep purple. She looked Link up and down and smiled a bit. “Let me guess, you’re trying to feed Bonk? Well, there are no rock in here hun, you have to find those outside.” Link’s eyes widened as his look turned from shock to anger in a heartbeat as he looks at Bonk, who was sitting on the floor not paying mind to Link what so ever.

The Rito women burst in laugh but quickly calms down a bit. “Oh hun, don’t worry about him, by the way, my name is Allieya.” She extended her wing so link could shake it. “Link” he takes the feathered hand kisses it gently. She giggles and smiles. “Oh, we all know who you are, Link honey.” Link was a bit shocked that everyone knew who he was…well… almost everyone. “So, should I go and get the rocks for him or?” Allieya cut him off and shook her head. “No need hun, He is the only one who can get them. But for now, how about I cook you up something! After all you are our guest.” She smiles and winks at him. Link smiles back and nods. “Thank you.” “Anything for the champion of Hyrule.” Why did that sound…so wrong? He was the champion, but when she said it, it sounded almost like, a plead for help.

Link looked at the Rito women as she began to cook. Did she need help? Did they need help? Is this the reason why he is here? He turned to Bonk who was now laying down on the ground. “…Bonk, can I ask you something?” Bonk slowly turns his head to the Hylian. “Okay…” Link studied him a bit. “…Are you guys in trouble?” That sent a shock down Bonks spin as he sat up and turns his whole body towards Link. “I…I can’t say…but…Kiarta would know…” Bonk stood up and walked off. “I’m going to go get more rocks.” He shouted to the kitchen. “Okay Sug, just watch the skies.” Allieya shouted back. Bonk nods and heads off. Watch the skies? Okay, if this wasn’t a sign for help then Link didn’t know what. 

Link walks over to Allieya, “Why?” he asked, unintentionally saying it in a cryptic manor. “Why what hun?” She wasn’t looking at him, she was focusing on her cooking. “Why watch the skies? Are there enemies here?” She stops and turns to him with a look a of concern. “Kiarta did tell you?” she spoke in an almost whisper. “Tell me what?” he said in a stern tone. Before she could answer, Kiarta walked in, sober. “Link, I think we need to talk.” She said as she walks over to the table and sat down. Link followed her and sat across from her. She leans back a bit and sighs. “First let me just say, we don’t know where we are, but we did call this place the twilight Hyrule.” Link nods and continues to listen. “Why we are here is…well…we got tricked…conned by a little man. He promised us he could fix our history…but we’ve learned our past cannot be changed…” Link was confused. Change the past? What happened to them for wanting to change their past? Before Link could ask, she continues, “Why would we want to change our past, is what you’re probably thinking huh?” Link slowly nods as the Gerudo women chuckles. “Well, each of us has made some bad choices…others…” she stops and turns looks at the front of the corridor. The Zora girl was watching them. She was holding onto a spear closely to her body. Kiarta looked at her with a mournful look. Link noticed her reaction and turned to see the Zora girl quickly freeze from his glance. She looks down before turning and walking away. “…Some of us just want what we lost…” Kiarta finished. She groans a bit as she leans her head back on the chair. “Link…I think you were brought here to help us, stop the guy that tricked us.” “But what has he done?” Link asked. “He made this word! He..He said he would fix our mistakes and hasn’t done anything! He’s taken our most precious items...” She nearly rose from her seat. “Link...can you please get them back?” Link felt there was more to this story, but chose not the press on with it. “Alright...I’ll help you...” He said as he slowly stood up. Kiarta smiles. “Thank you.” Link nods and gives her a small smile before walking off down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update might be a bit. I've been working on it/ editing down the road. I've also been thinking about adding a spin off to this with more info on the characters. If anyone is interested just be on the look for it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Link prepared himself for the journey that was ahead of him. Allieya had given him a map of Twilight Hyrule and even marked where he needed to go. He huffs a bit then turns to look at the group who watched him curiously. “Please come back safe hun,” Allieya said with a soft town. Link nods and gives her a thumbs up. “Don’t worry, I can handle this.” As he began to walk Kiarta shouts to him. “Watch out for the glowing bugs! Don’t let them bite you!” Link wanted to asked what they would do, but decided not to bother. As he made his way through the fields, he noticed Hyrule castle in the distance. 

It seemed like it was under repair. He checked his map noticed that was where he needs to go. He walked through the grounds of nearly built Hyrule castle town. It felt almost nostalgic, but why? He shook his head and made his way to the castle. It honestly felt nice just walking through the gate and into the hall without something trying to stop and or kill him. As he made his way through the library, he noticed a small man on a latter. He quietly walks up and noticed he was talking to himself. “No, no, this won’t do! Ugh, this was the first place…and I thought…” he said to himself. “Excuse me.” Link said. The little man jumped and nearly fell off the latter. “Holy goddess!!! What? Who?” He turns his left and right to see if anyone was around. “Down here.” Link called out. The little man looked down with wide eyes and grinned happily. “Oh! A visitor!! Wonderful!” The little man soon slides down the latter and turns toward Link with biggest of grins. He had a brown hair large ears. He wore what looked like a wizrobes outfit with a witch hat. He also had large rabbit like teeth. 

“My, my, it’s very rare I get to see someone else here! I thought I was the only one here!” he said. Link clears his throat. As he was about to speak the little man interrupted him. “Say! Is that a Shiekah slate? Oh! Let me see!” Before Link could react, the little man takes it from his waste and beings to examine it. “Oh bother…It appears it doesn’t work here; I can fix that!” He quickly runs off with the Shiekah slate in hand. 

“H-hey!” Link quickly went after him and stopped once he noticed the giant Shiekah terminal. “Don’t worry, I’m going to update to this world is all!” the little man said with a reassurance in his tone. He places the Shiekah slate on the terminal and watched it do its thing. Instead of its normal blue color it was gold. It dropped onto his Shiekah Slate with a splash of gold drops and sparkles. “All done friend! Give it a go!” The little man takes the slate out of the terminal and walks over hands it back to him. Link looks at it and then at him. He slowly takes it and checks it. It works! He sighs in relief and turns to the little man. “So- “ 

“OH! I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rupeert! But it’s pronounced as Rupert.” Link raised an eye brow at him. “Rupeert?” The little man nods, “uh-huh! It’s like Rupee, but with r t at the end of it! My mom had high hopes friend!” Rupeert nudges Link on thigh. “So, what does my new friend go by?” 

“Link.” Rupeerts eyes lit up brightly. “Link? As in, The true hero of Hyrule, Link?” True hero? That was new. Link nods as Rupeert jumps up with glee. “This is fantastic! Look here mister Link, can I call you Link? Or do you prefer hero?” Before Link could answer Rupeert continues on, “Okay! I know how to get us out of this…this world! All I need purple luminous stones!” 

“Luminous stones? How-…I don’t understand…” Link looked at Rupeert who gave him a shocked looked. “What!?! Okay, I know you know what normal luminous stones look right? But these ones, are different! How? Well, they give off this energy that will help power my machine. What my machine does is well... it will reset everything! Meaning we will be able to head home and this world will be nothing but a distant memory!” Link looked at him curiously, “Can I-“ 

“Of course you can see it! This way!!!” Rupeert began to walk and Link followed him. As they walked into an underpass, Link saw the machine. It gave off an eerie vibe, “So this is it huh?” Rupeert nods, “Yep! It’s all I could find to build this thing! I’ve made a mini one somewhere and tested it and it worked!” he turns to link with that buck tooth smile. “Please! Let’s do this together!” he held out his hand so Link could shake it. Why did this feel so familiar? He looks down at Rupeerts hand and shook his head. “I would prefer a verbal agreement.” Rupeert blinks and nods. “Okay, fair enough. “Rupeert lowed his hand and pointed to Links Shiekah slate, “I’ve already marked where the stones are, I just need 8 of them!” Link nods and turns to leave. He stops and notices a glowing bug, it looked like a centipede but with 4 antennae. He turns to look at Rupeert and noticed he was looking over the machine and was tinkering with it a bit. Was this the bug Kiarta was talking about? He shook his head and went on his way. 

Links started off his quest at Rito village. It was odd how empty it was. He quickly noticed the purple stone on Ravali’s landing point and picked it up. That’s one down. He looked around the area and saw a faint glow of purple. He walked into a little home like area and found the stone. “That was easy.” He grabs the stone and looks at it. Why was it here? In this home? He puts the stone in satchel and looks round the home. There were two hammocks, books, a cooking pot and baby toys. Link also noticed some photos on the wall. He walked over to them and tried to look at them. They were dirty and mud crusted. He tried to clean it off but the dried mud didn't budge. He sighs and looked a little closer at it. There was an egg and someone holding it. He brought the photo closer and squinted his eyes. The Rito holding the egg had very familiar feather. “Is that?” he muttered and looked at the other photo. The same familiar feather. He turns to the book shelf and pulls out a book. It was a photo album. He turns to the first page and saw a message written: _Life, Love and Joy. These are what makes up the perfect family._ He studied it for a bit and felt that same spark, nostalgia. Why tho? This is his first time seeing this album. He shook off the feeling turned to the first page. He let out a gasp as he noticed the familiar bird women in the photo. It was Allieya. She was hugging flying in the sky looking happy. Link smiled a bit to this and kept looking at the photos. He noticed a little bird boy was with her in later photos. “So, she has a son.” He muttered to himself. He’d never seen her look so happy and carefree before. Her eyes had life in them and it showed. Link hadn’t known her for long but he felt like he’s known her for a long time. As he closes the book, a photo gently floats down on the ground. He bends down and pics it up. “The first peck?” It said as he flipped it. He covered his mouth as he gazes landed on the Rito she was nuzzling against. It was Revali. This made no sense, Revali couldn’t keep a girl, he was to high and mighty for one! And yet the photo proved Link wrong. He turns back to the album and looked at the little boy. “And he has a son as well?” Link was baffled by all of this. This had to be some kind of mistake. Soon the stone in his satchel began to glow brightly. He pulls it out and heard a voice echo though his head. 

_“It shouldn’t have to be this way, Revali!”_

_“I don’t have time for this Allieya, Im running late…”_

_“ME AND ADDEN WON’T BE HERE WHEN YOU COME BACK!!!”_

Link grabs his head in agony as he let the stone drop on the floor. “What the hell was that?” He groans as he tries to steady himself. He pants a little as he picks up the stone. He looks at the photo puts it in the satchel along with the stone. He looked out at the sky and noticed it was getting dark, or he assumed. “I’ll go looking for the other 6 tomorrow…” He packs up and heads back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know when the next update will happen. My job that's still open, has me working more hours. Which is good cause money, but bad cause virus. I am currently rereading and changing up to text. Hopefully next time I can just post one with a picture. Hopefully.


End file.
